


Loyalty

by Quantum_Overload



Category: Original Work
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Government Experimentation, How Do I Tag, Human Experimentation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Overload/pseuds/Quantum_Overload
Summary: Terrios reflects as he and Damon trudge through the wreckage of his past for ways to save the future.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)





	Loyalty

The last time I saw here all I knew was red and blue. Blue, hues that dyed her dress and eyes. Red, the tint of my blood in the tubes, and on the walls after a test. Blue, her melodic laugh and beaming smile. Red, their tainted words and sharpened smirks. Blue, hope and joy. Red, terror and uncertainty. Everything else was black and white and grey and... empty. 

Standing before this abandoned facility once again I note it has remained that vacant black and empty white, but I could still feel that terrible red creeping behind my eyes. Looking to my side I see him standing there, nudging me forwards, and I remember why we're here. 

He's here to scavenge for anything that has been left behind, forgotten within these vile walls. To hack through the horrors of the past and spin it into a better hereafter. I am to be his trusty guide (as well as I can be anyway) and to face the cursed terrors of my memories; I need to find my resolve if I am to ever forge my place in this world, or any he happens to create. 

We go in through the front door, a route I have never taken before, and come to a winding maze of corridors. I knew that it would be a waste to look upstairs as I had never been there, so there mustn't have been anything worth taking and I told him as much. I led him to the lifts, not the normal ones scattered throughout the facility, each coming in pairs and by a set of emergency stairs; those only went up. A lone express lift, disguised as one for service or maintenance crews. Just the lift, no stairs, and the electricity had been cut for years. 

I forced the doors apart and peered down the empty shaft. A long drop but I already knew that. I stepped aside so he could take a look. The wires were rusted, I wouldn't trust them to carry a lift much less hold us as we slid down them. We agreed on that front. I pulled my grappling gun from where it rested against my side under my aviator jacket. I pointed the muzzle of the gun with the mounted claw at the opposite side of the shaft. It caught on a ledge between two metal beams. I gave the wire an experimental tug when it stuck. I passed the grapple to him and pulled out a second for myself. Finally, we began to rappel down the lift shaft. 

Climbing down the drop, I thought back to my escape. Express lift or not it would have taken at least a few minutes (especially going up)to raise the height of the pit, but all I could remember was that moments after the doors had closed I was forced to pick myself up off of the floor as they opened again. There were men dressed in black with loud heavy boots that made pleasing noises against the floors, they had guns which didn't make nice noises too. They were stomping around, killing the researchers, raiding the facility-upstairs and down. I am unsure as to how I got out of the facility, I never went through the foyer, but there must have been a back exit of some sort somewhere that I had used. 

We finally reached the bottom of the lift's shaft. The doors here are a lot heavier than upstairs, and they've been welded shut. I would not be able to pry them apart even with my armour on. Instead, I pulled in the grapples while he placed one of his knives into the old gap and channelled flame and heat through it. Once the door was opened, he went on ahead while I stayed by the lift. Creeping forwards I knelt on the tile just outside the lift and let the memories drown me. 

The last time I was here all I knew was red and blue.


End file.
